The present invention relates generally to protection devices and more specifically to a device for protecting exterior walls and soil from heating oil spills.
Heating oil is used in many homes for the warmth and comfort it provides. Heat that is produced by heating oil is often less expensive than electric heat, and is not affected by power outages or electrical malfunctions. Oil heating systems are often frequently in need of less repair or replacement than other heating systems. One of the downsides, however, of oil heating systems is the need to have the oil replenished throughout the year, the side effects of which are not always pleasant or convenient.
Many homes use oil-fired heating systems, with oil storage tanks stored inside of or beneath the home. The units are either stored in the basement or in the ground underneath of the home. In order to fill the oil storage containers, there is typically a device for this purpose attached to the outside of the home. This device typically has two components, a vent line and a filler neck. When oil companies come to the home to refill the oil storage container via the filler neck, spills or splashes frequently occur, discoloring the area of the wall itself, as well as contaminating the surrounding soil.
The present invention solves this common problem by providing a protective unit for the oil-filling device. The device essentially consists of a catch pan or guard surrounding the filler neck and vent line of an underground heating fuel storage tank. The device is compact and reliable, as there are not moving parts. The present device provides an improved level of cleanliness and can be used with most oil filling systems. By solving the problem of overall cleanliness, the present embodiment provides users of oil heating systems with a higher level of satisfaction and convenience with their systems.